Family Matters
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: Written for cgkinkmeme.  Suzaku has gotten Lelouch to date him, but now he has to convince Lelouch's siblings and parents that he's a good match for his boyfriend.  Crack.
1. Euphemia

_I do not own Code Geass or any affiliated information. I only own the story below._

**Written for the cgkinkmeme, for the prompt: 'suzalulu: getting Lelouch to go out with him wasn't the hard part- it's gaining the approval of each of his closest, craziest siblings. If that wasn't enough- the parents!"**

**

* * *

Family Matters**

EUPHEMIA

* * *

"Lelouch," Euphie says, "if you don't want it, then it's okay." She nods, folding her hands atop her dress-covered lap. "If he tries to push it, kick him in the crotch and run."

Lelouch looks at his younger sister. "Uhm," he said, "what?"

Euphie smiled. "You aren't that innocent."

Lelouch splutters. "Are you telling me you approve?"

"Of course not," Euphie said, the wattage of her smile turning to angelic. "I like Suzaku and all, but I'm telling you that the first time you have sex with him, you better want it."

"Oh," Lelouch says. "Yeah."

"Because subsequently, according to my sources," she continues, "every time you two are alone in a lockable room, you will have sex."

"..."

"Because it's romantic."

* * *

Suzaku smiles at Euphemia-he has always liked her, because she is one of the most genuinely nice people he knows. "So," he begins, "I know that you don't exactly approve of my relationship with Lelouch."

"Yes," Euphie says simply.

"And I know that you feel like I'm taking your brother away from you-"

"Yes."

"But I want you to know that I really care for him and I want to be together with him forever." Suzaku continues.

Euphie looks at him. "Forever," she repeats.

"Yes," he replies.

"Hm," she says.

"What?" Suzaku says.

"Those are the words of a dishonest man." Euphie clicks her tongue. "Real men know that forever is not possible." She brushes a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

Suzaku looks at her. "Er, well. I want to be with him forever, even if you think it's unrealistic."

"I see." Euphie says.

* * *

Lelouch pulls away from Suzaku and wriggles out from under him.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asks, brushing Lelouch's hip.

"I don't want to have sex." Lelouch says.

"Still sore?" Suzaku says, but gets up to pull Lelouch atop him.

"No, I just don't want to have sex."

Suzaku blinks. "Oh-kay. He pulls Lelouch into his arms, smothering his forehead with kisses. "Is this okay instead?"

Lelouch kisses him.


	2. Schneizel

_I do not own Code Geass or any affiliated information. I only own the story below._

**Written for the cgkinkmeme, for the prompt: 'suzalulu: getting Lelouch to go out with him wasn't the hard part- it's gaining the approval of each of his closest, craziest siblings. If that wasn't enough- the parents!"**

* * *

**Family Matters**

SCHNEIZEL

* * *

"As someone in a healthy relationship," Schneizel begins while Lelouch is in the shower one day, "I feel that I need to give you some advice."

Lelouch blinks at his brother. "Why are you in the bathroom right now? I locked that door."

Schneizel places a hand on the sink and draws a smiley face in the misted mirror. "A mere lock cannot keep out a doting older brother, Lelouch."

Lelouch shrugs, and scrubs the shampoo into his hair.

"Now then, with those hips, I'm willing to bet you're the bottom."

Lelouch opens his eyes in shock, and gets soap suds into them. He curses and rinses out his eyes under the spray.

"Don't be so shy," Schneizel waves off his embarrassment. "It's better that you're the bottom anyway, with your lack of endurance. Kanon has the same problem."

"I don't want to hear about your sex life," Lelouch groans.

"It's good for you," Schneizel says, like it's obvious. "Now, then. Don't let him fuck you too often, because your asshole will get loose and you'll have some-ahem-bowel problems afterwards."

"What?"

"Oh, yes," Schneizel says. "You have to take a break sometimes. Force him to switch if you must."

"What?"

"But if he's a diligent lover, like I, then you won't have to worry. He'll know." Schneizel says. "Of course, you also have to make sure he's careful with you."

"What?"

"All sorts of infections going around right now," Schneizel continues. "If you want to see how to be properly prepared, Kanon and I will be more than happy to show you."

"Schneizel," Lelouch says, turning off the water. "Get out of my shower."

"The sex will be brilliant," Schneizel says. "But if he forces you, let me know and I'll tear off his cock."

* * *

"Schneizel," Suzaku acknowledges as the older man sits next to him. "How can I help you?"

"Get away from my younger brother." Schneizel says.

"Ah, I can't do that." Suzaku says.

"A shame that didn't work," Schneizel murmurs. "I don't approve."

"I know," Suzaku says.

"I don't want you sleeping with him until he's ready."

"I can do that," Suzaku says. "Except I can't."

Schneizel groans and then places a hand on Suzaku's knee. "I don't know how you got Lelouch to agree to date you," he puts pressure in his fingers, "but you had better not make him cry." His eyes turn slit-like, and Suzaku is suddenly very aware of why the gangs defer to Schneizel.

"Or what?" He can't help but say.

Schneizel gets up from the table, sends him a soft smile, and says, "I'll erase you from this earth."

* * *

"I like your brother," Suzaku says.

"Which one?" Lelouch replies.

"The scary one," Suzaku says.

"Which?"

Suzaku freezes. "You have more than one scary sibling?"

Lelouch nods, "Yeah."

Suzaku sinks down into the cushions next to Lelouch and says, "Aw, fuck."


	3. Clovis

_I do not own Code Geass or any affiliated information. I only own the story below._

**Written for the cgkinkmeme, for the prompt: 'suzalulu: getting Lelouch to go out with him wasn't the hard part- it's gaining the approval of each of his closest, craziest siblings. If that wasn't enough- the parents!"**

* * *

**Family Matters**

CLOVIS

* * *

"Are you sure you like him?" Clovis says, placing a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Are you really, really sure?"

"Clovis," Lelouch says, "you were the one who convinced me to go out with Suzaku in the first place."

Clovis waves his hand. "So I was. Don't tell Schneizel or Cornelia." He pats Lelouch's shoulder. "But seriously, you two are beautiful together."

"So you approve?" Lelouch says.

"Yes, from a purely aesthetic standpoint. But you shouldn't have sex." Clovis shakes his head. "Sweat and cum and saliva are disgusting. You should just lie with each other and chastely kiss. That," he emphasized with his finger, "is the perfect relationship."

"Um," Lelouch says.

"Would you like a chastity belt?" Clovis asks.

* * *

Suzaku is a little bit creeped out by the male who is tracing his knuckles with a paintbrush. "Hello," he says.

"Hi," the man chirrups.

"Are you...Lelouch's sibling, by any chance?" Almost all the people who seek him out these days are Lelouch's siblings.

"Yes," the man says, standing with his hip cocked. "I am Clovis la Britannia, at your service. Now, then, Suzaku, you really have lovely skin."

"Thank you?"

"So don't have sex."

"What?" Suzaku says.

Clovis sighs. "Euphie warned me this would be difficult."

"I-I don't-"

"Sex is nasty," Clovis says. "If you have sex with my brother, I don't want to hear, see, smell, or...taste? it."

"Okay," Suzaku says. He can agree to that.

"And if you force him," Clovis pushes the tip of the brush into Suzaku's hand until the metal part clips his skin. "I'll ram my painter's knife up your ass and paint you with your own blood."

Suzaku pales.

"Have a wonderful day," Clovis purrs. "And don't forget, no sex."

* * *

Lelouch traces the band-aid on Suzaku's hand. "You okay?"

Suzaku buries his face in Lelouch's lap. "I love you."

Lelouch laughs and tugs him up for a kiss. "What brought this on?" He questions.

Suzaku nuzzles Lelouch's throat. "I just wanted to say it."


	4. Cornelia

_I do not own Code Geass or any affiliated information. I only own the story below._

**Written for the cgkinkmeme, for the prompt: 'suzalulu: getting Lelouch to go out with him wasn't the hard part- it's gaining the approval of each of his closest, craziest siblings. If that wasn't enough- the parents!"**

* * *

**Family Matters**

CORNELIA

* * *

Cornelia sees Lelouch and finishes running through her forms before she places her foil down and removes her mask.

"You want my approval," Cornelia states. "For that transfer student."

"Yes," Lelouch says.

"Why?" Cornelia says.

"I love him."

Cornelia snorts. "You feel an emotion that you THINK is love."

"Try," Lelouch says. "Try to see where I'm coming from."

"Hopefully he'll do the same."

Lelouch looks at her. It's no wonder none of his siblings have been married yet. "And?"

"I'll duel him." Cornelia says, and that's as close to approval as he can get.

* * *

Suzaku freezes in his position on the floor when Cornelia flicks his foil away from him and pins his jumpsuit to the floor by the crotch.

"You lost," Cornelia observes.

"Let me try again," Suzaku says.

Cornelia plucks her foil out of the ground. "I see." She smiles, and Suzaku is struck by how motherly she looks. "The rest of my siblings seem to have given Lelouch advice about your physical relationship, but I will tell you this. If need be, make him feel it with his body. And the heart will follow."

Suzaku says, "So..."

"I don't approve," Cornelia says, brandishing her foil, "of rape."

* * *

Suzaku goes to bed that night with Lelouch wrapped around him like a security blanket, and buys himself a jockstrap.

When Lelouch sees his purchase, he says, "You met Cornelia," and understands.

Suzaku loves him.


	5. Siblings

_I do not own Code Geass or any affiliated information. I only own the story below._

**Written for the cgkinkmeme.**

* * *

**Family Matters**

NUNALLY + SIBLING POWER!

* * *

"He's not a bad person," Euphie says.

"He's a bit of a wimp, but he tries hard." Cornelia agrees. "He isn't very successful, though."

"Our Lelouch is more than enough successful for the two of them to live a good life together," Schneizel says.

"And he will add a certain newness to family reunions." Clovis adds.

"Ugh," Cornelia says, "he better be worth it."

"Lelouch chose him," Euphemia says.

Schneizel laughs. "His judgment's been skewed before."

"Okay," Euphie says. "So we're okay with him."

"Euphie," Clovis says, "We don't threaten people we aren't going to spend extensive time trusting."

Schneizel says, "So who's telling Nunally?"

The four siblings grin to themselves.

* * *

"You'll accept me, really?" Suzaku says. "Wow, I thought it would take at least a little longer than that."

Clovis says, "But you'll have to tell Nunally."

A grin comes upon the older siblings' faces, but Suzaku doesn't flinch. "Okay." he says.

* * *

"Nunally," Suzaku says, perching near her throne, "I am dating your brother and would like your permission."

Nunally furrows her brow and says, "Okay."

* * *

"That was less dramatic that I thought it would be," Euphie said.

"Well," Schneizel says, "it's a good thing that we didn't get our hopes up."

Cornelia smiles. "He still has to tell our parents."

* * *

Lelouch loves his siblings more than (almost) anything else (he hopes), and Suzaku is glad that he's finally got their approval.

He feels like he's missing something, though.


	6. Parents

_I do not own Code Geass or any affiliated information. I only own the story below._

**Written for the cgkinkmeme.**

**

* * *

**

**Family Matters**

MARIANNE & CHARLES

* * *

Marianne thinks its cute how Lelouch thinks he can hide things from her. "So," she says, "when do you think Lelouch will finally tell us he's in a relationship?"

Charles drops his fork. "Lelouch is in a relationship?"

"Don't play dumb," Marianne says. "I didn't marry a stupid man. You must have noticed how late he's been coming home...and how many grass stains he had lately...and how rumpled he always looks nowadays..."

"He told me he was playing football!" Charles says.

Marianne hums. "Are you sure you know who I'm talking about? Lelouch, our darling athletically challenged son?"

Charles frowns. "Who is she?"

"Try again, dear."

"Who is...HE? It's a man?" Charles rages.

"Yes, dear."

Charles coughs, clearing his throat. "Um. I never gave him the sex talk."

"I'm sure our other children will take care of it, Charles." Marianne assures. "How are you going to respond if he tells you?"

Charles says, "I will tell him that he needs to continue the bloodline and be brilliant and that he is shaming his ancestry with such bufooner-"

Marianne cuts him off with a kiss. "Let's try again. 'It's nice to finally meet you'."

* * *

Clovis leads the pair into the dining room when Marianne and Charles are seated. He smiles cheerfully at them. He can't wait to see how their parents will respond to Suzaku.

Suzaku bows before the get very close to the table. In a very loud voice he says, "My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I would like to date your son!"

Lelouch flushes beside him, but they link fingers.

Clovis anxiously turns his eyes to the table.

"What a lovely boy," Marianne says.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Charles says.

Clovis doesn't get it.

* * *

Clovis makes his report to his other siblings, and they sigh.

"We should have given Suzaku more trouble," Schneizel says.

"We should have known that Mother would calm Father down before hand," Euphemia says.

"At least our family portraits from now on will be more diverse," Clovis says.

"Oh, good," Cornelia says. "Now I have a fencing partner."

* * *

THE END


End file.
